


Bloody Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Boys in Skirts, Branding, Breathplay, Cannibalism Play, Cant list all the kinks featured, Come Inflation, Coming multiple times, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Gay Porn Hard, Graveyard Sex, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hard Kinks, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Use of Guns, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Panties, Rough Body Play, Somnophilia, Tattoo Kink, To many kinks to list, Violent Sex, dark sex, hole spanking, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't like?Don't read!
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 19





	Bloody Kisses

Adam sat stradding Dom's waist he had both of the younger man's slender wrists pinned up against a gravestone with one hand and in the other hand a gun held close to his mop of brown hair.

The british boy's body relinquishing all control to his dominant lover. 

"Look at you givin in,"Adam spoke in a low gravley wisper slowly letting go of Dom's wrist knowing that he was in full controll of the boy's mind and body with a quick hand he sliped off Doms panties from under his skirt leaving his bum exposed. 

Dom quivered as he felt his bare ass touch the cold graveyard ground his penis fully erect and driping with precum.

Adam pulled out the pistol once more threatening the boy with it only to drag his gun down tward the cold grassy ground his hand stoped when it reached the entrance to Dom's puckred opening abruptly stuffing the end of the loaded gun inside.

A million thoughts began to rush through Dom's head, would he shoot he had the power to pull the trigger and blow Dom to peices, but he wouldn't well not yet atleast.

Dom's body tensed up when Adam began to play with the trigger the wepon deep inside of his asshole pressing up gainst his throbbing prostate his ass bleeding blood gushing everywhere from the lack of lubracnt. 

Adam teased the trigger once more and finaly pulled the object out leaving Dom with a bleeding hole and small anal gape. 

Dom writhed under the older mans strong grasp bucking his hips up into Adam's crocth he was so turned on by the Scottish guitarist's previous actions. 

"Please fuck me,"Dom begged his body aching with need.

"You may not speak unless spoken to,"Adam snarled holding a finger up to Doms lips silencing the usualy mouthy man.

Dom shut his eyes tight and bot his lip small moans escaping his lips he craved Adam's thick jucy dick and he hated all the teasing. 

"How bad do you want my cock bunny,"Adam questioned. 

"I want it so bad please,"Dom pleaded. 

Adam smirked and traced his large hands up to Doms neck aggressively choking the man untill he was spiting up blood. 

"Adam please let go,"Dom cried struggling to form complete sentences gushes of blood pouring past his soft lips and down his chin.

"I'll stop when I get ready to,"Adam hissed spiting into the submissive boys face.

Dom was starting to feel light headed he could barely breath luckly Adam noticed this and stoped undoing his belt and sliding down his skinny jeans around his thick thighs to pull out his throbing member.

"Hmmm,"Dom cried out breathless as the older forced his intire length down his bloody throat. 

Adam growled and thrusted his hips up into Dom's mouth forcing the boy to take his cock balls deep. 

The pain was overwelming but Dom loved it, he sucked off Adam till he could no longer speak the mans violent thrusts causing his mouth to bleed more.

"So pretty all bloody and desprate for me,"Adam mused pulling out to aggressively kiss Dom on his blood stained lips.

Dom looked up at his lover innocently his body craving more his member standing up straight leaking with precum which driped down his shaft. 

"I am going to make you my own personal cum dumpster,"the older rasped out in his thick Scottish accent grabing a fistfull of Dom's hair which was done up in pigtails.

A quite moan fell from Dom's parted lips as Adam began to gently fondle his manhood. 

"Please more,"Dom wined bucking his hips up into Adam's hand. 

Adam smirked and picked up the pase of his motions becoming rougher with each stroke.

"Your cock is so tiny it needs to be bigger,"Adam growled tightening his grip on Dom's shaft roughly streaching it out.

"Ugh no please it hurts,"Dom cried out his body shaking from the pain. 

"Shut the fuck up whore tonight you are mine and i'll do whatever I want with you,"Adam hissed picking up the gun to harshly stike Dom over the head with it which casued the boy to pass out cold.

While Dom was unconscious Adam contuined to streach out his cock untill it was about an inch bigger. 

"Your such a pretty little thing my love,"Adam murmured as he proped up Doms passed out body on the grave stone his ass facing him.

Rasing his hand Adam roughly slaped Dom on the ass and slowly began to push into his tight bloody hole.

"Fuck your so tight,"Adam groaned roughly thrusting into the boys tight heat causing his hole to bleed more. 

Dom quickly came to when Adam got rougher with his thrusts.

"Fook Adam your so big faster harder devour me,"Dom cried out in shock his head still aching from being hit so brutally. 

"If I go any faster you will end up six feet under,"Adam snarled his hips sharply snaping up into Dom's ass changing position.

"Do it then fuck me untill I can no longer function,"Dom mewled reaching his orgasam his cock leaking with cum which driped all over the headstone of the grave.

"I didnt say you could come yet brat,"Adam snaped.

"I am so sorry I couldnt hold it,"Dom apoligized. 

"You will pay for this little whore,"Adam snapped slaping the boy accross the face quickly pulling out of his hole. 

Tears began to trickle down Dom's cheeks his heart beating out of his chest in fear of what Adam was going to do with him next. 

"We aren't done yet I am gonna rail you all night long,"Adam groaned his cock still fully erect.

Adam's eyes were pitch black dark with lust his body aching for more controll he reached down to pick up a near by twig and parted Dom's ass cheeks once more.

"What are you doing,"Dom yelped as Adam used the twig to spank his puckred asshole pain shooting up through his veins. 

Without a word Adam raised the twig again and roughly slaped Dom's hole with it causing the boy to cry out an agony his pink hairless hole blistred and red.

"Such a beautiful little pussy by the end of this night you will be inflated with all of my cum,"Adam hummed prodding at Dom's puckred hole.

"Hmmm make me your bitch impregnate me,"Dom mewled his head clouded by pleasure his body overstimulated. 

"Useless whore your gonna look so good pregnant with my child,"Adam grunted setting down the twig to reenter his lovers ass filling it up to the hilt. 

Dom was begining to feel weak his body exausted unfortuntaly Adam had enough stamina to go on early into the morning. 

A depraved thought popped into Dom's mind he wanted to try something more extreme with his lover but knew the concquences that of course was of no concern to him.

"I want you to make me a corpse fuck me to death dont be nice,"Dom breathed huskly his eyes meeting Adam's both filled with lust. 

"With pleasure my darling bunny,"Adam snarled his hips harshly snaping up into Dom's hole. 

"Shit more make me bleed rip me apart blow me to peices mark me with your blade make me yours"

Adam slowed down with his rough thrusts reaching down to pull a knife out of his pocket draging it across Dom's soft pale skin etching his name into the boy's warm flesh drawing bits of blood from the other man that driped down onto the cold hard ground.

The feeling of the cuts causing Dom to wince in pain his cock limp but slowly begining to re harden. 

This was going to be a long night.................


End file.
